


Call for me - Emil

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [33]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Murder, M/M, Treason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The North area is seen as a mostly trouble free area. Both Bell mages and Blood mages go out of their way to leave the other alone. Being raised in a town situated at one of the more adventurous mountains Emil always found himself being blessed to have failed any test for basic magic. This allowing him to do the things he loved most. Like teaching people how to go down a snowy mountain on a flat board. And if that led to a situation that made him have to appear in front of the King, well there is a reason for that as well.





	Call for me - Emil

**Author's Note:**

> Day 111 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So many options still to write about. Started on a document listing the stories (written and yet to do) in correct order and there is so much yet to be told. So today I'm going to do it easy. Emil. He only has one standalone story, after that he's mostly found around Mickey (not surprising, right?) and the people at the Palace. 
> 
> So enjoy, and drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and see what else is on my mind. :}

Emil smiled at the king with the most endearing smile that Victor was almost doubting the whole reason they were in the throne room right then. Emil was bouncing on his heels and looked around. Sure this place was nothing like home, way to flat in grounds and no mountains about. Still he could understand the appeal of the Capital. It had nothing on his mountain though, not that he really expected to see it soon that is. 

He took a look at the group of people accusing him of some serious actions. He also looked at the three guards that had been visiting his town and that were roped in to guard him on their way to the Capital. His accusers had not enjoyed the guards insisting on it, Emil though was glad he had judged them correctly.

The King was actually staring at the group of mages, then after getting a calm look he turned to look at Emil who just looked as if he was on a holiday. Well that was more of his normal state and he was good at it. So when the King asked him what was his story he decided to start as far back as he could. 

His village was build halfway up a mountain path that was right between the largest Bell temple of the North and the second largest Blood Mage university in the whole country. Because of this the village had always been neutral in any dispute as both needed the place for transport to the Capital. This led to the Village to flourish and be considered a safe place to relax. 

It also led to them developing a lot of things unknown to the rest of the country. And Emil had a few of those things as his main vices, making him a sought guide for the people that wished to learn them as well. He stood known as the person to go to if you wanted something extreme as he did it all and never got hurt. 

That was the reason why a little over a week that group of blood mages had come up from the university and demanded him to teach them how to shoot down the mountain on a board. He really liked it as he was only one of three who know how to do it right, and he even made the boards he teached people on himself. Well it was not his fault they were absolutely horrid. 

After fruitlessly trying to instruct them how to do it right and getting no sign they had any intention to do what he said. Blatantly telling him that as they were magic users they were superior to him, he decided to leave them at the breakfast hall of the resort to overthink their actions and he took his own board out to do some tricks for himself. He entered shortly before Lunch and found them huddled to a table going over what appeared notes. He figured they were doing things related to their work in the university and left his board at the door to get a plate of lunch. When he came back to the table they were gone and so was his board. They had left one of their boards at the door with a note where he could find them.

Well instead of going after them, which he assumes most people would have done, he went over to a group of Capital guards he had thought only a few days earlier and told them that this group had stolen his property. It doesn't matter that they left one of their own or left a note, he had not given them permission to touch his. Well the guards agreed to go along to confront them as Emil had no more intention to teach them anything as they clearly lacked respect. 

They arrived at the trail just in time to see the biggest loud mouth go down on Emil's board, and take out every single one of the group that had already been going down, in a horrendous fall. If not for the presence of the guards present he is very certain that they would not be here accusing Emil of attempted murder, that is for certain. 

He gives the King a quick curtsy and goes back at looking around a bit too cheerful for somebody that has an accusation like that hanging over his head. Not only that but during his story he had not sound to surprised that they ended up getting hurt. So the King decides to ask a few questions.

"Why are you not surprised that they ended up getting hurt after taking your board. They claim you put a spell on it that was meant to hurt them deliberately." 

Emil grins. "The boards I give to those that come to learn are all balanced out equally on left and right. My board though is weighted in on the right side as I have the tendency to over bare on my left. So for me it is equally balanced when I use it. Yet for anybody that bare differently, well the board would drag itself to right far steeper. And it would cause harm then indeed." He shrugs. "It's not a spell, just a simple way of taking of a bit more wood from one side compared to the other. And well you can say that taking something that does not belong to you getting hurt is your just deserve." Giving the mages a quick one over, before looking at the King again.

At this several of the mages start yelling that he deliberately went out to show of his skill to make them think that his board was better than theirs. knowing fully well that they would take his board to see if he had indeed supplies them with inferior material. Emil just smiles at them and the King wants to stop them but a quick movement from Mila makes him hush. Seems his guard knows more than she was letting on. Sure enough, when they don't find themselves stopped the mages go over how anyone inept for even the simplest spell should not even be allowed near real mages. At this they are shocked to see Emil burst in laughter.

"You are right I am inept in even the most basic of spells, be it either Bell or Blood. It is not that I do not have power, I just don't grasp them. Then again I am at least not a traitor." 

This shuts the mages up fast. So fast that Victor understands something else was being played here. 

"And if I used your arrogance to get us all here in the Palace, well as a good citizen, that is my right." He gives the King a nod. "Your Majesty if I may." He makes a wave with his hand to the Kings goblet filled with water. 

Victor looks at Mila but she just looks as off as he feels but she does not, and Victor sees no harm in giving the boy his goblet. 

"You see I am indeed not able to do spells, but" he tosses the water over his hand but instead of it spilling onto the ground it forms a perfect sphere hovering over his hand "I do have perfect control over anything water. And I can do a lot with it most people can't even imagine." He smirks at the mages. 

The water sphere hardens and looks like a pure bubble of Ice, clear as glass. Emil then takes it and softly taps his forehead against it. The sphere gets a plethora of colors in it then settles on a light red mist. From that mist they can hear several sounds come about, sounds of a breakfast being enjoyed of people talking. To be exact a particular group of people. A group of people that are trying to over scream the sounds from the sphere but are quickly silenced by Mila activating one of Georgi's spells permanently etched in the ground. 

The King, and every other person in the room, can hear the group discuss in great detail how they are part of a larger group set to overtake the throne, as the King is still without an heir. So there are enough of the older families willing to work together to get a worthy person seated. 

"So My Liege, here is my statement. I did show off, I knew they would take my board, I did it as I doubt I would have made it safely to the Capital otherwise." 

One of the mages makes clear movements that that is as good as a confession. Victor gives them a glare making the mage still his movements.

"Gentlemen. It is obvious that you were planning treason. Which if I may point out a very severe crime. Our laws also state that any person aware of a plot of treason is obligated to inform the crown of it. i can thus only see ser Nekola's actions as -albeit a bit over the top- completely within those bounds. So having said that, we will have to deal with all of you according to the law." He nods at the mages.

"You lot will be kept someplace safe where you can't be involved in these plans any longer." He signals to his guards and the whole group of mages gets hauled out of the room. Then he focuses his attention to Emil.

"You did hand me some people that were involved in an act of treason. That will weigh in with your sentence. You did cause physical harm, and you did it deliberately. If anyone else had been on that track they could have gotten caught in that tussle. You seem to be a bit of a single orientated individual so," the King let's his words hang for a moment "You will be ordered to train with the mage knights. Even if elemental is all you can do, it is still something that will need to be polished." He signals to Mickey to guide Emil to the barracks. 

Emil looks at Mickey and gets a massive grin. "I'm not going to complain about that, My Liege." He then follows Mickey out of the room, nearly tripping over his feet by the bounce in his step.

Victor leans back in his throne and looks at Mila.

"Mila, be honest. Is everybody in this country crazy. " He tries to keep his voice neutral but the lilt on the end of his words says enough. Mila pulls a semi-serious face herself. 

"Oh no Sir. Only the sane ones."

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 26, Christophe is 24, Jean is 18, Emil is 17, Mila is 17 and Sara and Mickey are 21 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
